


Knight in Stark Armour [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [15]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Corporal Punishment, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve is captured and publically tortured. But he knows his knight in Stark armour will swoop in to rescue him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Knight in Stark Armour [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211156.html) prompt [ Corporal Punishment [O1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/621171124337852416/my-card-for-round-11-of-the-hurtcomfort-bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
